Conventionally, a device in which a light is lit according to a predetermined condition is known. For example, a display device is disclosed in International Publication No. 13/099630 (PTL 1). According to PTL 1, a television receiver includes an indicator unit that is disposed at least in a part of a periphery of a display unit for displaying a predetermined image and that includes an indicator that lights up with predetermined luminance and a display control unit that controls the image to be displayed on the display unit so that the image is coordinated with lighting of the indicator.